Feelings Underneath
by TheBlueRoseLover
Summary: You and Sam fight about every little thing, that is until one day when your wearing nothing but his shirt and your panties. Sam X Reader. Smut.


It was a normal Summer day in the Bunker. Where from the previous night, you had only worn a pair of small and revealing underwear and one of Sam or Dean, long but breathable plaid shirt's that at the moment was tied up under your breast, with your Y/H/C hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of your head. Of course, you normally didn't dress like this, well not dress like this and walk around the Banker. But hey, today you had the whole place to yourself. Sam and Dean had gone on a hunt and you stayed behind because you actually had to go on a hunt with one of Bobby's old hunting friends without the Winchesters Brothers. So standing in the kitchen cooking yourself some Waffles, You quite loudly sang along to the stereo in the kitchen as you enjoyed the place without the Winchester brothers, and some times the angel that would pop up and grace you all with his happy go to attitude. Not that you minded Cas because you quite enjoyed him, and it wasn't that you didn't like Dean.

You loved Dean just like an older brother that you never had, Dean had taught you everything you needed to know about cars, even if you already knew it. But no, what your problem was or who your problem was, well it was Sam. To you hate was such a strong word. You didn't hate Sam, nope you actually liked him a lot more than you would ever tell anyone especially Sam, although you some times thought that maybe Bobby, Cas, and definitely Dean knew about your feeling for the younger Winchester. It's just you've never had time for boys when you were younger. So now that you were older you had hooked up twice. the first guy was some dickhead that played you. And the second one was an honest dick head. So since then, you stayed away from guys and you always had a bad attitude with them. Which is why you and Sam fight all the time, you treat him bad because you liked him and you never wanted to be treated badly and used like in the past. As your waffles finished cooking, you took them off and fixed your plate. Which were waffles with chocolate frosting, whipped cream, and on top sprinklers. You smiled down at your plate as you carried it over to the table to eat.

You were lucky you put the plate down before you looked up because if you haven't then you would've dropped it and ruined your breakfast. Mostly scaring you half to death was Sam standing in the kitchen's door way, where you definitely didn't hear him walk in. Seeing you jump, Sam laughed down at you in amusement. You stared up at him and quite loudly said: What the hell Winchester? You're not even supposed to be here? Sam walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee, that you made earlier. Sam leaned against the counter and stared at you for a moment, and as if he just realized something he smirked and said: Well Y/N the hunt was actually just a simple salt and burn so we just got back, Dean's in his room sleeping. Sam sat his cup down on the counter and said: By the way, I love your outfit for the day. Your head snapped down, and as fast as you could you grabbed the bottom of your shirt and yanked it down covering you like a dress. Your face turned bright red as you looked up at Sam and said: Oh fuck off, I thought I was alone. Your tone was one of anger and irritation, of course, the fact that Sam already had you worked up made him smile. You watched as Sam looked closer to you and asked: Y/N are you wearing my shirt?

You looked down at the huge shirt that was more of a dress now than a shirt and while trying to play it cool said: So what if I am, what are you gonna do about it? Sam wasn't trying to pick a fight before, in fact, he loved seeing you in his shirt especially since you had it tied up, showing off more skin than he had ever seen from your body. And to be honest, Sam had never wanted to fight with you, Sam liked you a lot. But you always had to fight with everyone and nobody ever really fought back with you but Sam. Sam pushed himself away from the counter and took two steps before he was right in front of you. Well, shorty I guess I'm gonna have to take it straight from your body: as the words left Sam's mouth, he more questioned himself than he was challenging you. Sam surprised you with his remark, in fact, you definitely knew that he meant more than picking you up and spinning you around like he always did when you two fought or hiding your stuff up on the top shelf where you could never reach it or he simply picked on how small you were since you stood up 5 foot and 2 inches and everytime you all went to a bar you always got asked to show your ID.

But this time it was all different, and this time maybe you could let him pass your invisible walls that you put up against men. So taking your first step was scaring but as you reached up and not so gently grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and yanked him down to your level and kissed him. The kiss was harsh and hard from the force behind your grab but Sam quickly kissed you back as he got more comfortable, by leaning into you and arching your back. You didn't know why but you softly closed your eyes and your grip. Sam put his arms around you, with one hand on your lower back and the other held your head as he deepened the kiss. You didn't move an inch as Sam kissed you. But unfortunately, you both needed air, so pulling away felt almost painful. You panted hard as you stared up at Sam. Sam ran his hands through his hair as he tried to figure out what just happened. Your face was beet red as you looked up at Sam, and feeling like you just had to say something about grabbing him, you said: Sam Ummm I'm sorry for just grabbing you.

Standing inches from you Sam grabbed you, picked you up, and placed you on the counter before he said: Y/N I really like you and I know we fight a lot but I think that's what makes me so crazy about you, you never back down and your fearless you, your amazing, and I know that you have issues with guys but, if you give me one chance I promise you, you won't regret it. Sam looked you in eyes with every word that left his mouth. You felt like your heart was about to explode, So with rosy cheeks, you wrapped your arms which were in front of your chest in a protected manner, and moved them around Sam's neck. You pulled him closer so your foreheads were touching, and with a soft and gentle voice, that Sam was sure he never heard before, you said: Sam it's not gonna be easy loving me. Sam chuckled and said; I know but I like things more complicated. You laughed at his response and said: It's probably gonna be you who regrets it. Sam rubbed his nose against yours and said: The only thing I will regret is not trying.

You looked deep into Sam's eyes before closing the distance between you two once more. This kiss was different from the last one you two shared, it wasn't rushed or hard, it was slow, soft, and passionate. This time as Sam pulled away he didn't go far, Sam kissed down your jaw and moved down your neck placing soft open mouthed kisses. You held your neck back and tilted it so Sam had better access, you knew, you had butterflies in your stomach but perhaps you had something else there too? Something hot and almost burning, one thing there's for sure you've never felt it before. Sam kissed his way up your neck up behind your ear. Sam smirked as he felt you twitched under his kisses which meant he probably found your sweet spot. Sam tested his theory as he nibbled on your ear and sucked it. It was like you melted in Sam's hands and the worst part was, Sam knew it. You tried your hardest to keep your little moans in your throat but you couldn't help it, it felt way too good. So when you let out that first low and bearly hearable moan your face flashed red. Sam pulled back away from you and looked at your face, as Sam pulled away you throw a hand over your mouth in embarrassment.

Sam gently took your hand away from your face and said: Y/N it's ok to moan, it lets me know what you like and what you don't like. You slowly nodded your head before Sam leaned back into you, but before he could kiss you, you brought your hands up to Sam's neck and pulled him closer to you, taking full control of the situation. At first, your small open mouthed kisses were slow and awkward but after you really got a taste of Sam, it was like your mouth worked on its own. Your hands wondered up to his soft, long, and silky hair. Where you just massaged his scalp and played with his hair, which Sam seemed to like very much. As you kissed up and down Sam's neck while playing with his hair. Sam's hands moved down your legs, up to your thighs where as he expected they were extremely soft and smooth. Sam kept his hands on your thighs, your lower back, and your hips. You pulled Sam back up for a kiss and fought for dominance, but as expected Sam won and as his prize he moved up and around in your mouth, not leaving one place untouched. You moaned into the kiss and as Sam dominated your mouth, You moved your hands down his body, you slipped your hands underneath his shirt and felt his hard abs, up his chest, and back down to palm at his hard erection. Sam moaned into your mouth before he moved his hips up a few times into your hand.

You felt the outline of Sam's cock through his jeans and blushed at how big he was. The make out session was hot and heated between you two, but because you two just got together, Sam didn't wanna push you into anything you didn't wanna do. So finding it hard to detached himself from you, Sam slowly pushed himself away from the counter and ran his hands through his hair trying to keep himself under control. You stared up at Sam in wonder and asked: Sam did I do something wrong? Sam quickly nodded his head no and said: No oh god no Y/N you did nothing wrong, you did a lot right and that's the problem. You raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked Than what is it Sam? Sam moved back in between your legs and said: Y/N we just got together and I didn't want to push you into anything. You laughed softly before saying: Sam I'm pretty sure if I didn't want to kiss you or touch you then I wouldn't have, but I very much do, so you know, lay it on me. Sam smiled at your now beet red face and said: Ok but if you ever wanna stop just let me know. Sam kissed you once more before he picked you up and started carrying you to his room. Sam didn't even get 3 feet from the counter before you tightened your legs around Sam's waist while pulling away from Sam's lips and said: Fucking hell Sam, you know I hate being picked up let alone carried. Sam chuckled as he made it to his room and as he closed his door he said: Well first I would never drop you and second, we can't just have sex in the kitten. You smirked and said: You know it could be fun.

Sam smiled down at you before his mouth found yours once more. Sam slowly unbuttoned his shirt that you were wearing as he kissed you, and you unbuttoned his jeans. Sam pulled back and took his shirt and jeans off, Sam smirked down at you and winked, before he dropped down to his knees. You raised yourself up on your elbows and asked: Sam what are you doing? You didn't get much of an answer from him as he grabbed your ankles and jerked you down towards the edge of the bed. You screamed out a What the hell Sam. before Sam slowly kissed up your legs, your face was red as red can be as you watched Sam slowly take your panties off. After Sam discarded your panties over his shoulder he slowly opened your legs and leaned down closer to your wet dripping pussy. Sam smirked up at you and said: Y/N I didn't take you as the type to shave down here. You blushed even more as Sam said that you threw your hands over your face in embarrassment. You not only heard but you felt Sam chuckled against your thigh as he kissed closer and closer to your pussy.

You peeked through your hands and looked at Sam as he hovered his lips over your pussy and said: Y/N, you smell so good. You stared down at him, as he rumbled against your pussy, his tongue licking you from top to bottom. You squeaked out an OH MY GOD as Sam's tongue first made contact with your wet lips. Sam sucked your clit and put his middle finger in side you. You couldn't help the noise's as they left your mouth, it was a mixture of ohs, ahs, and Sam's name mixed together. You lifted your hips up into the air as Sam added another finger, Sam placed a hand on your hips keeping you down on the bed. You weren't sure if it was just Sam and his skills or if it was the fact that nobody has ever touched you this way before, but either way, you felt like you were about to explode. It took one more hard suck from Sam to have you screaming out his name as you came hard around Sam's fingers. You could feel Sam smile against your inner thigh as he slowly pulled away. You stared up at him in amazement, Sam took a minute to take all of you in. Sam crawled up your body, kissing you slow and sweet, the taste of your release still on his lips. Your hands attached to him in seconds, feeling his chest, down to his pants where you pushed them, and his boxers down. Sam pulled apart from you, removing the remaining pieces of his clothing.

You stared over at him or at his large down stairs friend that he was stroking in his hand. Sam actually found himself blushing as he asked: Y/N, you like what you see? You blushed at him and said: Well yeah but... but umm Sam... go easy on me... please. Sam climbed back on the bed and got in between your legs once more. You watched his every move even when he leaned down and kissed you slow and soft. Sam slowly rubbed his dick up and down your wet lips before gently entering you. Your arms were wrapped tightly around Sam's neck as he moved in and out of you, by now Sam could get his full length inside you. Your moans were swallowed by Sam's mouth as he kissed you. Your insides felt so hot and almost a painful tight feeling, you needed more of it, whatever this was. So without really knowing what you wanted you pushed Sam back a little and said: Sam... I need more, I need it harder, please? Sam wasted no time in grabbing your legs, pushing them up to where your head was ( it was a good thing you were flexible) and started moving in and out of you at a much higher speed. Sam leaned down and attached himself to your neck leaving kisses and bit mark behind as he went.

Sam couldn't last much longer with the way he felt inside you, you were so tight and warm, and the way you were moaning his name it was just too much. That warm tight feeling came back again, you held Sam and moaned: Sam I'm... I'm gonna... explode. Sam moved faster and harder before he leaned down into your neck and whispered in your ear: Cum for me Y/N, I want you to cum right on me. You felt like you were on fire, Sam took one hand and rubbed forcefully at your clit. If it wasn't that it was Sam biting down on your shoulder that made you come undone. Of course with you tightly holding Sam inside you pulling him deeper in you. Sam came hard inside you filling you up with his hot seed. Sam pushed himself up and off of you, to lay down next to you. The only sound in the room was both of yours heavy breathing. You looked over at him to find him already staring at you. Sam leaned down and grabbed his blankets before covering you both, Sam gently pushed you up against him and cuddled you holding you tight.

Your face was rosy pink, you couldn't believe you just had sex with Sam Winchester, and now you two were cuddling. You grabbed the blanket tighter up around your body, Sam noticed this and thought maybe you already regretted sleeping with him. Before Sam could question you, Sam's door flew open with Dean standing in the door way in his boxers with his gun drawn and ready to shoot. Dean pulled his shocked, confused, and then grossed out face before he fully relaxed. You and Sam both tried to come up with excuses but all Dean could say was: It's about time you two. Dean left closing the door while chuckling, you looked at Sam and smiled while saying: Well at least we don't have to tell Dean. Sam chuckled and said: Yeah, although I guess we were a little loud. You blushed red and said: Yeah but it was probably you. Sam smiled as he held back a laugh and kissed you sweetly. Honestly, if every morning started like this you would definitely look forward to waking up and kissing this amazing guy everyday.


End file.
